New Goblin: The Greatest Gift of All
by Symbiote-Spidey
Summary: What if Harry Osborn had not died at the end of Spider-Man 3? Could the outcome have proved to be much more disastrous? If not Harry, than who else could've died? Rated T for Language, Strong Fantasy Violence, and Suggestive Themes Spider-Man: Movie-Vers
1. Prologue: What If?

_A/N: Okay, I'm gonna try to finish this story. I'm tired of writing FanFics I don't finish, and are just pure garbage. I'm hoping this can be totally different, and worthy of being read. This story takes place in the Spider-Man Movie-Verse (much like my other stories), so I hope you have seen the Spider-Man Trilogy before reading this FanFic. So, please enjoy my newest story! Also, please review so I can hear what you have to say like, what did I mess up and what-not… and just a quick disclaimer, __**I DO NOT**__ own Spider-Man, or any other character in this story. _

**_N E W G O B L I N_**

T h e G r e a t e s t G i f t o f A l l

Written By: **Symbiote-Spidey** (Just Some **Teenager**)

_Expecting a full summary on Spider-Man's origin? Well, you might want to rethink what you'll be reading. So, someone will be pitted in a very dangerous situation, but this FanFic will be VERY different from many others… so what is this dangerous situation and who is this someone? Well, you'll have to read to find out True Believers! So, get to it!_

* * *

**Prologue: What If?**

**NEW YORK CITY**

There's a light side to it, the side that is inhabited by the likes of one man. And there's a dark side, a side inhabited by those who wish to do harm to all good in this world.

Who is that one man? Well, he's Spider-Man of course, but he's also known by another name. The name used by all those he loves and cares for. Peter Benjamin Parker. Spider-Man is just the outcome of what a genetically-altered super-spider's bite, and the death of your beloved uncle can do to you.

But this one particular man must also face challenges that the normal man never has to face. These are the challenges of the Hero. Fighting a never-ending battle against a never-ending list of super-villains, constantly having to protect those close to you, and fighting for your OWN life are just a few of those challenges. But somehow, that one man, Spider-Man, is able to pull it off.

Yet in this particular tale, a large twist will be added. A What-If?, if you will.

For in this story, Spider-Man will be given a great change. Instead of dealing with the loss of his best friend, he won't have to. Because in this alternate universe, his best friend survived the events which killed him. He survived the event of being killed by an enemy greater than him. He survived the events of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man 3.

Spider-Man and New Goblin. Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. Best friends turned worst enemies. But in this story, Harry Osborn has been given back the greatest gift of all of God's gifts; life. He's been given a second chance.

Witness this alternate universe from where it began, at a lone construction site in the Financial District located in Downtown Manhattan. And be aware, that by the end of this tale, there could be room for this alternate universe to expand, for nothing is certain in the world of Peter Parker.

And alas, our tale begins…

**OOO**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, you were expecting this tale to begin right? Well, just wait for the second chapter, which is the TRUE beginning to this tale. So far, I hope you like it. This is a concept many people have done, but I hope to make this superb beyond belief. So, stick me with me, and we may get through this, and hopefully, the more encouragement I have, the stronger my will power will be to continue. As I stated, I'm tired of not finishing my FanFics. So, click that good ol' review button, and wait for this story to continue!_


	2. Devastation

**Chapter 1: Devestation**

Harry Osborn didn't know what to do. He looked at the destroyed remains of the secret room his father, Norman, had built. The Goblin Lair, as he learned to call it, was completely demolished.

_And it's all Peter's fault, _Harry thought to himself. _Just like everything else… like me without Mary Jane, my dad's death, and now-_

He looked up. He saw the same Gas Chamber that gave him his powers. In what remained of its shattered glass, he saw his reflection. A disfigured face stared back at Harry.

_You took my face… _Harry thought, raising his hand to his head. He felt what remained of his normal face. _I can't ever forgive you…_

Then without looking behind him, Harry sensed somebody was behind him. He turned around and came face-to-face with his butler.

"I don't know what to do," Harry told him. Tears flowed down Harry's cheeks.

**OOO**

It came down hard, followed by another bone-shattering blow.

_This is it, _Peter Parker thought, with what energy he had left for thinking. _I have to tell Mary Jane… I have to tell her, I'm sorry…_

"Mary!" he yelled out with all he could.

The Sandman brought down yet another hit from his "sand-hammers".

From thirty-feet above, Mary Jane Watson looked down, despite the fact she told herself she wouldn't.

"Peter," she said, tears running off her face, and down below.

Venom kept a firm grip on the web-line he had that was suffocating Spider-Man. He laughed at their cries.

"This is the end, Parker!" he yelled to Peter.

Sandman raised up his sand-arm again.

"Mary," Peter gasped. "I'm sor-"

Sandman struck again. Sandman raised his arm again. Peter looked up at Mary Jane.

_I'll be seeing you soon Uncle Ben, _Peter thought. _I love you MJ… and this is all my fault._

"Peter!" she yelled, just before Sandman struck Spider-Man's battered and bruised body yet again. "No! Peter, don't die!"

A tear found its way from Peter's eye, and down his face. He closed his eyes, ready to embrace the other-side.

"I'm sorry Mary Jane!" he managed to yell. "I love you!"

"Peter, you're going to make it!" Mary Jane yelled to him. "Somebody help him!" She continued to use all of her energy for screaming.

"It's all my fault," Peter weakly said, before the apparent finishing blow was made. Sandman struck Peter for the final time.

Peter went limp.

The crowd below went silent.

Venom released his grip on the web-line. Whether he had suffocated Spider-Man, or Sandman's hammer-strikes had done the damage, he would never know. But right now, he didn't care.

Mary Jane turned away for the first time in minutes. She closed her eyes.

_Peter, _she thought. Tears poured from her eyes as she began to whimper.

Sandman's hammer-arms turned into "normal" sand-arms. The giant behemoth looked down at Venom. The sand that made up his face shifted to form a smirk.

"So much for that," Sandman laughed.

**OOO**

The turbine engine whined into the pitch-black night. It carried its rider through the freezing air of that cold October night.

_He didn't kill him, _the rider thought. _Dad lied to me… _

"Don't worry!" the rider yelled out. "I'm coming Pete!"

And with that, Harry Osborn, the New Goblin, sped faster than ever before on his sky-stick, headed for the only construction site on the edge of the Financial District.

**OOO**

"Let this be a warning to the rest of you!" Venom shouted down to the crowd as he crawled down the side of the large building under-construction. He stopped, and crawled alongside an I-beam that dangled a good twenty-five-feet above the crowd. "Without your beloved Hero, you're nothing! Hell, even with him you were nothing!"

Venom looked up at Sandman, who stared at the crowd from above.

"Go ahead, and throw a funeral for the miscreant… he actually deserves one after what he's been through here tonight," Venom laughed. He looked up at Sandman again, just in time to see a small, round, orange ball shoot into Sandman's head.

Sandman looked back at Venom. After a few beeping noises, the thing inside of Sandman's head exploded into three different parts, and his whole body shifted, crumbling towards the ground below.

Venom growled, and looked at the new attacker.

_It's him! _A voice inside of Eddie Brock's head said. _We thought he was dead!_

Venom's tongue lashed out.

"Good, more for us!" he roared, and he shot a web-line at the figure.

_Perfect, _the New Goblin thought.

He let the webbing snag onto the gauntlets he had built into the side of his glove. Harry gave a great tug on the webbing with his arm, which caused Venom to fly through the air towards him.

_Time for a little Sky-Jitsu, _Harry thought, as Venom rapidly approached him. Harry brought his legs around, and smashed Venom in the face with his sky-stick.

"Bulls-Eye!" Harry yelled to Venom.

Instantly, the crowd began cheering again.

Venom landed on another I-beam, which led to an unfinished floor of the building. He picked himself up, and looked up at the New Goblin.

_You want to mess around, _Venom thought, whipping his tongue around in the air once more. _Fine by us!_

Venom, using all the strength in his legs, propelled himself in the air. He covered a good twenty-feet, barely passing his target. He landed on some tangled web-lines he had made earlier.

_Time to play, _Venom thought.

**OOO**

Mary Jane looked over as Venom walked towards her. She then looked down at the body of Peter Parker.

_Peter, _she thought. _Why did this have to happen to you?!_

Venom crouched down by Mary Jane, as she held onto the web-line she'd been clutching onto for the past forty minutes.

"Sorry about your boyfriend," Venom said, as the symbiote on his face snaked back to reveal the face of Eddie Brock. "It's just, he was getting in the way." Eddie's sharp, pointed teeth protruded form his mouth.

"Your sick," Mary Jane said weakly, and Eddie laughed.

"We're sick?" Eddie asked her, laughing harder. "He's the one that's sick!" His tone changed as he pointed to Peter. Mary Jane didn't even bother to look. She did, however, look up at Eddie's face. Eddie was getting ready to laugh again, when Mary Jane spat in his face.

This infuriated him.

"Damn girl!" Eddie shouted, as the symbiote proceeded to cover his face once more. "We'll just see how brave you really are!" Venom reached over, and ripped Mary Jane from the web-line.

**OOO**

Harry spotted Venom hoisting Mary Jane up into the air, holding her over the edge of the incomplete building.

"Move again, and she dies!" Venom yelled. He clutched Mary Jane by the neck, and held her farther over the edge. She struggled to breathe.

_Even though if he did drop her, I would be able to catch her, _Harry thought. _I should still probably do what he says, just in case he has other ideas…_

Harry stopped, and hovered above the two.

"We can settle this alone!" Harry yelled to Venom.

With his free hand, Venom pointed down at Spider-Man's body.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Venom mocked. "You might end up like your pal!"

This was the first time Harry had seen Spider-Man since he arrived. He had no idea his best friend was beaten by Venom and Sandman. How he missed Spider-Man, he didn't know.

"Peter!" Harry yelled, ignoring Mary Jane and Venom for a moment, as he flew down towards his friend's body.

Venom watched Harry.

"We should drop you since he moved," Venom whispered to Mary Jane. "But we'll give you a minute…"

**OOO**

The crowd below watched New Goblin swoop in for Spider-Man's body.

"Peter!" he yelled. He flew beside his best friend.

Peter opened his eyes.

"Harry," he said in such a hushed voice, Harry almost didn't hear him.

"I'm here buddy," Harry told his best friend. "I know the truth now… I'm sorry for what I did… for everything."

"No," Peter told his friend. "I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"You didn't do anything!" Harry told him. "It was me that-"

"Your face," Peter said. "I did that…"

"But it was me who brought you to do it," Harry reassured him. "Listen, I'm gonna get you to help!"

Before Peter could say anything, Harry lifted him up, and flew for the crowds below.

**OOO**

Paramedics stood by.

Harry swooped in, narrowly missing the publisher of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson.

"Hey, watch it!" Jameson said in a tone that made it sound like he had no idea what kind of condition Spider-Man was in.

Harry landed by the paramedics, and ran off the sky-stick, still carrying Peter in his arms.

"It's gonna be all right buddy," Harry whispered to Peter, before laying him down on a stretcher the paramedics had set out.

"Oh my God!" somebody in the crowd shouted. "He dropped her!" Harry turned around, just before seeing Mary Jane falling through the air out of the corner of his eye.

**OOO**

Venom leaned in towards Mary Jane's ear, pushing back her hair.

"Now it's your turn," he snarled, before releasing his grip on her neck.

Mary Jane screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. She heard the scream of a turbine engine whenever she was thirty-feet above the ground.

**OOO**

She was a good three hundred yards from him, but Harry knew he could make it to Mary Jane in time.

For the second time that night, the crowd went silent.

_I can do it! _Harry told himself. _Come on, go faster!_

He pushed the sky-stick to its limit. Mary Jane was only twenty-feet above the ground, but Harry still believed he could make it. After a split-second, she was just within reach, when Harry was hit from behind.

_What?! _he thought. _NO!_

Harry watched as he drifted away from Mary Jane, and his sky-stick. Venom had dived at Harry at the last second.

There was dead silence as Harry was knocked away. A second later, it was replaced by the sickening sound of crunching bones.

Harry swung at Venom's skull. Using his adopted Spider-Sense, Venom dodged the attack, and made his own counter-strike, by kneeing Harry in the gut. They finally slammed into the ground. Venom rolled off of Harry as the two kicked up dust. Harry lay down where he landed, but Venom immediately stood up.

_Good you bastard, _Harry thought. _What you just did is gonna get yourself killed!_

Harry knew that if it was Peter committing this action instead, he would have gotten Eddie out of the Black-Suit first, but the thing was, it wasn't Peter committing this action; it was Harry. Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out the same device he had used on the Sandman earlier. He pulled out a Pumpkin-Bomb.

Harry clicked the green-center button, and the bomb flashed green.

_Thank God for you dad, _Harry thought, as Venom realized what Harry had.

"No!" Venom yelled, quickly trying to swing off. "That will kill us!"

Harry smirked.

"And you think I don't know that?!" he asked of the creature, as the Pumpkin-Bomb emitted a beep, signaling it was time to be thrown. Harry, using his best aim, threw the Pumpkin-Bomb straight for Venom.

Before he had time to leap away, the Pumpkin-Bomb exploded, and Venom was engulfed in many flames. Harry looked up as the smoke cleared, and the flames died down.

Venom was gone. The only thing left of the monster, was the skeleton of Eddie Brock, and a few flaming bits of the symbiote, which disintegrated within seconds.

Harry quickly stood up.

"Mary Jane!" he yelled. There was no reply. Harry clicked a button on the built-in computer pad to his glove. Within seconds, his sky-stick returned to him. He hopped on it, and took off for Mary Jane's location.

When he reached her, he jumped from the sky-stick. Mary Jane's body lay in a twisted, crumpled heap. Harry dropped down on his knees by Mary Jane's body. He began to cry into his gloved hands. He clenched his hands into fists, and looked up at her body.

_Brock got what he deserved, _he thought, grabbing Mary Jane's hand.

**OOO**

The following day was a sad one. Millions gathered for the funeral. Harry was among them, and it hit him harder than anybody else.

He watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. His head lowered towards the ground as well, as did his tears.

To him, it had seemed like the whole city had gathered for the event.

Even as the crowd dispersed, Harry stayed at the burial site.

He walked towards the tombstone, and dropped to his knees. He touched the words engraved:

**MARY JANE WATSON**

**1987-2007**

**Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Niece **

Harry wept louder than he ever had before. Mary Jane Watson, the love of both his and Peter's lives, was gone. And to Harry, it was all his fault.

_Dammit, _he thought. _I got there too late! I could've helped Peter, but instead I had to stay at home, and think about whether I should help out my best friend, and the love of my life!_

Harry looked up at the tombstone once more. It was beautiful, and very reflective. It formed the shape of- Norman Osborn's face…

"Dad?" Harry asked aloud.

"You let her die, Harry," the reflection of his father told him. "Because of you, Mary Jane is gone forever."

Harry stared angrily at his "father".

"How can you say that?!" he angrily asked. "I loved her, I tried to do all I could-"

"Were you not just mad at yourself a minute ago Harry?" "Norman" asked. "You let her down, and you know it! Just like you let me down!"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I didn't let either of you down," he said calmly.

"Yes you did," "Norman" argued. "You could have saved her, but you didn't! And you could have killed Spider-Man for me, but you didn't!"

"Peter's my best friend!" Harry yelled. "And so was Mary Jane, you know that!"

Norman's image faded from the tombstone, leaving Harry alone to think.

_It wasn't my fault! _he angrily thought. _Was it?_

**OOO**

_A/N: Okay, so that's it for chapter 1! This is only the beginning of a very complicated story that will be developing very soon! I was glad to get the new chapter done so quickly, yet have it done neatly! So, don't forget to review, and keep yourself updated on the story! Stay tuned for chapter 2!_


	3. The Hardest Part

**Chapter 2: The Hardest Part**

Harry walked inside of "Room 243", of Bellevue Hospital. The door creaked open on its year-old hinges.

_You'd think they'd have enough money to buy some decent hinges, _Harry thought, stepping past the door. _But then again, not everybody is as rich as Harry Osborn…_

He closed the door behind him, and lifted his head up, taking his gaze from the floor, to the figure that lay in a bed across from the room.

The figure weakly looked up.

"Harry?" the figure asked, just as weakly as they lifted their head up.

"Hey, Pete," Harry said. "How do you feel?"

Peter rolled over on his side.

"Better," he answered. "Still a little sore…" Peter watched Harry grab a chair from a corner of the room, and drag it towards the bed he rested in. Harry sat down, and looked up at his friend.

Harry's facial expression changed from one of happiness, to one of great depression.

"Did you hear?" Harry began. "About-"

Peter nodded. He closed his eyes for a minute, and opened them back up as tears rolled down his face.

"It was all my fault," Harry told him. "I should have-"

"No," Peter interrupted him. "It wasn't your fault. If I had gotten rid of that suit earlier… had it destroyed, Eddie would have never gotten it. He did this to MJ, not you. I have to ask though; what happened to Eddie?"

Harry looked down at the floor once more.

"I took care of him," Harry said, glancing around the room. "That bastard got what he deserved Peter…"

Peter smiled.

"A very smart woman once told me, that we shouldn't live one second with revenge in our hearts…" Peter said, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess- I guess we had to learn that the hard way…"

Peter took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Well… what are we gonna do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…" Peter said, looking once again at Harry. "We could always do the Super Hero thing."

Harry laughed, the first time he had that whole day.

"It doesn't look like you'll be able to do anything for awhile…" Harry told Peter.

"Ah well… my whole identity has gone to hell, so I don't think that's a problem…" Peter assured Harry. "I guess it was fun while it lasted."

Harry stood up.

"It looks like I'll never really know then," he told him, smiling. "Well, I should get going… and hey, hopefully when you get better, we'll have all of this figured out."

"Yea," Peter said. "I'll see you later then?"

"No," Harry began. "I'm going to disappear forever."

They both laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow," Harry said seriously. "I got a lot of work to do in the-"

He looked outside the door.

"Goblin Lair," he whispered.

"Gotcha'," Peter said. "See you later buddy…"

"Yup, bye Pete," Harry said, and he walked out the door.

**OOO**

_I'm alive?_

The construction site that had been the scene of a major fight just a night ago was now deserted. The unfinished building wasn't even being worked on.

The sand that surrounded the area began to shift. Slowly, the sand formed into the threatening figure of Flint Marko.

_What the hell happened? _Flint asked himself. _How am I alive?_

Flint looked at his hands. They were just like they had been- well, after his accident anyway.

All Flint could remember, was that the New Goblin had thrown a bomb at him, and it blew up inside of his head.

_Ah, whatever… just as long as I'm not dead, _he thought, almost comically. _Hey, I even have another chance at getting the guy back! But, first things first: I have to help Penny…_

Flint immediately stopped his thinking. He turned around after hearing the faintest of sounds.

"Who's there?" he asked of whatever the origin of the sound was.

There was no reply, which he half expected. Instead of asking again, Flint just turned back around, and forgot about the noise.

_I need to get some more cash…_ Flint thought, with an idea suddenly popping into his head. _And I got just the idea!_

**OOO**

The creature watched Flint drift away from the construction site.

The black creature- better known as the infamous Black-Suit- slithered across the sandy ground. Scanning ahead of itself, the creature could make out the buried form of a skeleton. It made a loud screech, meaning it knew whom the skeleton belonged to. It _had _belonged to Eddie Brock, but with him dead, the symbiote found no importance in it at all.

The symbiote knew it had to find a new host, or it would die soon. Before it had even begun to think, it knew whom it wanted as its host. Only, the symbiote knew this person would put up a good fight, just like they had before…

**OOO**

Harry once again looked at the destroyed lab in front of him.

_This place needs some cleaning up, and then a few changes, _Harry thought. Knowing he wouldn't return to the path of the villain was a great feeling. Harry could now devote most of his time to the same thing Peter did; crime-fighting.

_But, at least I won't be the one wearing the red-and-blue spandex, _Harry thought to himself.

He stared at the gas chamber once more. He cringed at the sight of it. Not only had it given him his powers, but it had also almost been the cause of his death. He rethought about his actions the other night.

What could have happened had he arrived in time?

_If it would have been me to go over MJ, that would've be just fine with me, _he thought. He took a look around the Goblin Lair once more. The first thing that caught his attention, was the original Goblin-Suit.

The green suit with its armor-plated chest, and wires extending up the legs made it look more like something you'd see at the International Space Station. But, what completed the suit and what gave it its menacing look, was the Goblin-Mask. With its large, golden "eyes", and the distinct, pointed nose, and elf-like ears, it really looked like a goblin, and the green painted over it all made it look like a green goblin.

_I know how he got the suit, but where he got the mask, I'll never know, _Harry said, laughing to himself.

He panned his eyes over the rest of the wall, seeing three different types of Goblin-Gliders, hundreds of his signature Pumpkin-Bombs, and a few prototype Goblin-Suits and masks.

Then, on the opposite side of the Goblin Lair, was Harry's gear; his new, snowboard Sky-Stick, and Goblin-Suit. Of all of the Goblin-Suits, his looked nothing like a goblin at all.

_Maybe I'm just stepping out of Dad's shadow then, _Harry thought, eyeing his gear.

After taking his eyes away from the wall, he spotted his butler, Bernard, once more.

"What's with the phone, Bernard?" Harry asked his butler, who held onto a telephone.

"It's a woman sir," Bernard told him. "She said her name is Liz Allen."

It was still a strange sight to Harry, to see his aged-butler inside of the Goblin Lair like it was nothing.

"Liz Allen?" Harry asked, acting like he knew the woman. "Uh, okay, could you kinda, leave me to myself and the phone then?"

Of all the more polite, and formal things to say, Harry chose some pretty bad words. But, Bernard knew that Harry wanted his privacy, and he respected that.

"Yes, sir," Bernard said, handing the telephone to Harry. Bernard turned around, and walked through the narrow walkway leading through the place the Mirror-Door had been days before.

"Uh, Bernard?" Harry called for his butler. Bernard turned around.

"Yes, sir?" Bernard replied.

"Could you close the, uh… mirror?" Harry asked.

Bernard chuckled, and did as he was asked, pushing a newly installed mirror over like a door, closing Harry off in the Goblin Lair.

Finally, Harry put the phone's receiver up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hi Harry, it's Liz," a voice began. "I wanted to see how you were doing… you know, with everything…"

_At least somebody besides Pete and Bernard cares, _Harry thought.

"Uh, yea, I guess I'm doing alright… I mean, it's all so weird, and it happened so fast…" Harry told her, referring to Mary Jane's untimely, and unfair death. "I mean, I wasn't there or anything… just knowing what she had to go through is enough for me to handle though, much less seeing it in front of me…"

_What am I saying? _Harry asked himself. _And, I care for Liz too, maybe even more than the love I felt for MJ… should I tell Liz who I really am? She'd understand all of this a lot more than she does right now, I mean, all of the stupid stuff I'm saying… wow, I even sound dumb when I'm thinking!_

"Yea, I know what you mean," Liz said, actually understanding what he meant. "But, hey I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime, for coffee?"

Liz sounded just as distraught as Harry had.

"Yea, yea sure, that'd be- that'd be great!" he said happily.

Maybe there was hope for Harry after all.

"Good, I guess I'll see you at the Coffee Bean, Thursday? That's my day off…" Liz told him.

"That sounds great Liz," Harry said, sounding happier with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Well, talk to you later Harry," Liz told him.

"Back at you," Harry said. "Bye."

They both hung up at the same time.

_Maybe life's looking up after all, _Harry thought, taking the phone away from his ear, and smiling.

**OOO**

Peter couldn't believe it. Two years ago, he was able to save Mary Jane from the Green Goblin, and than a few months earlier, he saved her from Doctor Octopus. But, when a man made of sand, and a doppelganger with Spider-Powers came by, he couldn't continue the job?

Not only had he let MJ down, but he let Harry and himself down, by causing them to lose one of the most important person in their lives.

_If only I could've done something… _Peter thought, as tears rolled down his face. _It's all your fault Peter! All your fault, you bastard!_

Suddenly, the room's door inched open. Nobody walked in. There weren't even signs of anybody being there. Then the door closed…

Peter just stayed in the bed. He didn't bother asking any unneeded questions. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

**OOO**

The symbiote slithered across the floor. In the bed above it, rested Peter Parker. It was almost exactly how the two crossed paths before; Peter rested in his bed, distraught with everything happening in his life, when the symbiote crept up on him. Only this time, the symbiote wouldn't become separated. It intended to bond with Peter once more; only this time, it would be permanent…


End file.
